The REAL beginning of the Human Race
by Silver Americana
Summary: BuffyStargate This is a random paper on how the Human race started on planet earth, according to the twisted imagination of a fangirl. Who know's? Maybe I'm even right!Review and you'll see what else I've come up with.


A/N: This story came about from a class assignment to describe the destruction of the dinosaurs, but to be creative. Somehow, I think I managed that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Stargate, and an apology in advance to any dino buffs in the house.

Theory of the Evolution of Earth and Its Mythology

In the beginning of time, gigantic beings called by modern man "dinosaurs" ruled the Earth. But in actuality, our dinosaurs were creatures from another dimension entirely. That dimension was an early version of hell; fire and vicious creatures resided there. The dinosaurs were the smallest and weakest among the demons of that dimension, and when a mage among them found our dimension, teeming with life and uninhabited, the weak demons jumped at the chance to escape the evil creatures of there home hell dimension. Unfortunately, once the gate to the new world was open, it could not be closed, so along with the weak demons came the strong demons that hungered for more territory. To the strong ones dismay, Earth had but simple animals that were no pleasure to hunt. So for the most part, the strong demons left Earth to the weak demons, only entering our dimension when they felt the weak demons became too populous. Since that happened only every thousand years or so, life continued on as normal for the most part.

When the weaker demons noticed an unusual aptitude for knowledge in one race of native animals, they hid it from their hunters. Over time, this race grew and evolved under the dinosaurs care. Eventually, this race separated into simple thinking beasts that the dinosaurs called Tau-ri, or the First Ones. We call them Homo Erectus, the first version of Man. The Tau-ri learned quickly and bred at an alarming rate. By the time of the next purge from the strong demons from the hell dimension, Man had discovered fire, and other simple things that proved their capacity for learning. Also, there were much too many of them for the dinosaurs to hide this time, and the stronger demons were delighted at the chance to chase fresh meat. But both the demons and the dinosaurs were shocked when the Tau-ri fought back. All they had were crude weapons, and the little magic taught to them by the dinosaurs that protected them. Knowing that they were going to lose before they even started, the great magic-users of all the tribes of the Tau-ri got together and called on there friends the dinosaurs to help them. Subjecated for many long generations, the dinosaurs didn't understand the idea of rebellion, but the example the Tau-ri gave them hope they never knew they needed. The dinosaurs and the humans fought the demons together and pushed them back to the edge of the gate that sent them here. But by that time, the demons had gotten reinforcements, and in desperation, the magic-users of the tau-ri and the dinosaurs got together and took the spirit of one of the demons that they had captured and put it into the body of a young Tau-ri girl, giving her speed, strength, and incredible fighting abilities.

With her at the fore, the Tau-ri and the dinosaurs pushed all pure demons into hell. With a new spell by the mightiest spell-casters, they Tau-ri closed the gateway the demons had used to enter this dimension. Unfortunately, more than one demon had forced themselves on humans they had captured. They results were most definitely demonic beings, but the gate was closed and there was no opening it unless they wished another war. So, the young girl that was given the spirit of the demon was given the task of destroying the new half-breed demons. The most prolific and deadly of the new demons were former Tau-ri killed and given false life by a demon. This demon was called Vampyr, and was considered most deadly because while most of the demons resembled monstrous beings, the Vampyrs could look like humans if they wanted to. So deadly were these beings, that the girl was given the name Vampyr Slayer to designate her most important job. But eventually, everyone falls, and the girl was killed in battle. The mages frantically scrambled to find a defense against the demons, and eventually they took the demon spirit that they had preserved and placed it in another young girl, and adding in to the spell the ability for the demon spirit to hop to another girl when this girl had died. Thus the Line of Vampyr Slayers was born.

Life continued on like this for many years. The Tau-ri grew in numbers, only kept in check by the demons feeding, the Slayer killed as many demons and Vampyr as possible before she died and passed the Spirit on to another girl, and the dinosaurs? The mostly peaceful demons called dinosaurs continued exploring all this planet had to offer and created a society that was incredibly more advanced then the burgeoning Tau-ri. Then one day, a fire in the sky changed this world, as the creatures living on it knew it. Crashing onto the planet not far from a Tau-ri settlement in what is now Northeast Africa, the fire was reveled as a transportation device, carrying a dieing alien. The nearby Tau-ri fled the area, as the crash's side effects became known in the shaking of the earth. But one young boy stayed, and the dieing alien, who was parasitic in origin, saved its own life. It took over the body of the brave young boy, and proceeded to claim the planet as his. The Tau-ri did not know what to do about their new visitor falling from the sky Everyone knew that the dangerous beings came from under the ground, so did that mean the SkyBorn was a god as he claimed? When word came to the Guardians of the Slayer, the descendents of the mages who created her, they too were perplexed, and they sought guidance from their ancient allies, the dinosaurs.   
But the dinosaurs had troubles of their own. The crash from space had sent the world into a tailspin, and the dinosaurs were hit the worst. Many of the gentle giants were killed in the planetary shift that resulted, and the dust that was thrown into the air by the crash had caused a cold snap that killed many of the temperature sensitive dinosaurs. But when the Guardians finally contacted the dinosaurs about the alien who called himself a god, they advised them as best as they could. Their advice was to send the Slayer after the self-proclaimed god, and to see what resulted, because the dinosaurs no one stronger then a demon from the hell dimension, except the gods. What happened changed the dynamic of the Slayers and the Tau-ri forever. The Slayer fought the god to a standstill, and the god fled, but survived.

When the Guardians presented this information to the populace, the outraged people did the unexpected, and defended their god's honor and killed all but one Guardian. This started the killing of witches, and the hiding of the Slayer that lasts until this day. Then, when the dinosaurs came to see how their allies were doing, they were horrified by the enslavement of the Tau-ri by the god who called himself Ra, and his fellows who had followed him through space. When the dinosaurs searched for the Slayer and her Guardians, they discovered a girl and one man on the run from the rest of the world, barely able to continue their job of killing Vampyrs, hardly up to the challenge of killing gods.

So the dinosaurs went to the gods to try to negotiate the release of their allies. The aliens, called Go'uld, perceived the dinosaurs as a threat, and proceeded to murder the delegates, then taught their worshippers that their former allies had succumbed to their evil roots and were considered fair game. Eventually their former allies hunted the dinosaurs into extinction. Or have they? Then what is the Loch Ness monster, or Bigfoot? There is no way of knowing, since the gentle beings that were once our great allies are now terrified of us, the descendents of their murderers. And what of the other parts of the story? Well, that you would have to ask one Dr. Daniel Jackson or find Rupert Giles.


End file.
